Be Happy For Me?
by Mira94
Summary: Naruto is always sad on some special dates. On New Years Eve it’s the same. Because he’s always been alone in his life he had always spent Christmas, New Year, and even his birthday alone. But a young pinkhaired girl comes and cheer him up.


**Be Happy.. For me..**

**A/N; **I started writing this on Christmas Eve.. Because I didn't have anything to do at that moment. And I ate some Love Hearts and I got a heart where it was written 'Be Happy' and I though; 'Why not make a story with that title? It'll be a little cute!' so here I am, typing.. This is my second one-shot with NaruSaku, but I have a few other stories as well. None of them are NaruSaku YET, but I have one that is Minato and Kushina called LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT. I also have a few Chrno Crusade one-shots, as well as an one-shot to Oban Star Racers.. Anyway.. Enjoy the story! 

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Naruto in any way and I do not own the characters in this fic.

**Summary; **Naruto is always sad on some special dates. On New Years Eve it's the same. Because he's always been alone in his life he had always spent Christmas, New Year, and even his birthday alone. But a young pink-haired girl comes and cheer him up.

* * *

Today it was December 31st. Most people call it New Year, but for Naruto, it was another sad and hurting day.

Why, you might ask. Well, many of you know that he is the Jinchuuriki, and he had the nine tailed fox sealed inside him. Because it this, he is hated by a lot of people. He is an orphan, so he's been living alone his whole life. From when he was born, he lived at an orphanage, but as soon as he turned five years old, he got thrown out because the adults there feared him and believed that he would spread evil to the other children. The poor boy walked around all alone, until the Hokage came to him. The Hokage was the only one who treated Naruto with some respect, after the wish of the Yondaime Hokage, who sealed the demon inside the lonely child. The Hokage helped him as much as he could, he gave him an apartment, he gave him money and food.

At his birthday, he was always at the run. People would beat him, punch him, kick him and so on because of what they thought he was. But the little kid had no idea why he was so hated. However, he never held a grudge against them. If they hated him so much, they had to have a reason to. This thought only made it harder for Naruto. He got scared that he might have done something wrong, and that was why the people hated him. He couldn't understand why people would call him monster and demon all the time, was what he had done so bad? Was he really a monster?

Luckily for the boy, before he got to beaten up, the Hokage came for his rescue. The Hokage threatened the villagers to do so again, but they never listened. He would always ask the Hokage why he was hated by so many people, but the Hokage only told him to wait for the time to come, then he would know. Naruto found this hard, but understood. At least the Hokage didn't want him any harm.

Naruto quickly found out that he wanted to become Hokage, no matter what. He wanted to be respected by the village, but more importantly, he wanted to protect them from any possible danger. He wanted all the villagers to live a good life, and be happy. He got angry when he saw people picking on other people, but he wouldn't do anything to the people who did it to him. He didn't want to hurt them, because if he fought back, they might start hating him more. And he didn't want that.

Today, it was December 31st, the last day of the year. Usually, Naruto would be happy and try to hide his pain, but on special dates, he would be down and sad. It had began to be dark, but the noise of people celebrating and having fun could be heard. Someone even shot up some rackets already. The one's who did that, was probably people who had very young kids, who couldn't stay up as long as the adults. It wasn't that late yet, for teens and adults at least. It was nine PM and Naruto was leaning against a tree somewhere in the woods in the park. He came here many times after he got attacked by fellow villagers, and he came here to get away from the noise and people in the town. There used to be many drunk people at this time as well, and that made it even more dangerous and scarier to be in the town.

Naruto had also just gotten attacked by a mob of villagers, there were about seven of them.

Naruto had got stabbed with all kind of objects, and some people even threw rocks at him. As always, he didn't fight back, he only took the beating. After he had gotten attacked, he went into the park, entered the woods and sat down under the tree and tried to relax. Somehow, his injuries used to heal faster than other people's would, but it did take some time though.

Naruto closed his eyes because he knew he was safe here. No people ever used to go here, so he could relax and he knew he would be alone and no one would hurt him. He laid there and relaxed for a few minutes before he heard a voice.

"Hi…" The voice said, and Naruto quickly opened his eyes, scared that it was some people who wanted to hurt him. He looked over to his right and saw a pink haired girl around his age looking at him. Seeing that she wouldn't do him anything he relaxed.

"Hi.." He answerd her, and she took a step closer.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"No.. I mean yes!" Naruto almost yelled, but the little girl didn't buy it.

"I don't think you are.. Why are you here all by yourself?" She asked and walked even closer to him.

".." Naruto didn't say anything at first, but soon spoke, "I don't have any friends or family.. I'm all alone.."

The girl felt her eyes water up a little, but quickly shook them off. "I'm sorry.." She said. She then sat down next to him. "My parents and other people say you are dangerous, but I don't see that, you seem so nice."

Naruto looked at her, "A lot of people hate me, and I have no idea why… Wait! Did you just say I seem nice?" Naruto asked and she nodded. "That's the first compliment I've ever gotten.. Thanks.."

"No proble- Oh god! You're hurt!" She said and looked at his body. His clothes were torn, he had blood many places and he had several cuts.

"Don't worry about it, they will heal soon." Naruto said and smiled at her, still, with that smile, she could see that he was hurt.

"But it can get infected!" Sakura said and looked around, she saw a small river and took his hand, "Come on, let's wash your injuries, maybe it'll heal even faster." Naruto didn't do anything at first, but then nodded and walked with her to the river. This was all new to him, one person, except the Hokage, was actually talking to him like he was a nice person, and she was even helping him.

"How did you get so wounded?" The pink haired girl asked him as they sat down by the lake and started to wash his injuries carefully.

"People use to attack me whenever they see me. They punch me, kick me, throw rocks at me, stab me with different objects..-" He couldn't say more before the girl tackled him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl almost yelled and cried. Naruto didn't do anything, mainly because no one had ever hugged him before, but soon, he wrapped his arms around her too.

"It's alright.. I've gotten used to it by now.." He said, and the girl broke the hug.

"This happen that often?" The girl asked and Naruto nodded. "That's awful! People only tease me, they never kick or hurt me in any other way!"

Naruto looked shocked at her, "They tease you?"

The girl nodded and frowned, "Because of my large forehead…"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, "I think it's cute." The girl started blushing as pink as her hair, which only brought a small grin from Naruto, before his face turned sad again. "I'm sorry.."

She shook her head and smiled, "You wanna do something later?"

Naruto was a little taken back by her question, but then put on another sad face, "If people see me with you.. They might hurt you too, I don't want that.."

The girl got even more sad but then put on a smile, "Then why don't we be together when no one else is around? We can meet here and other places where people rarely go!" The girl said exited. Naruto was about to say no, but understood that this was maybe the closest he could come to getting a friend, so he nodded.

"Thank you.." Naruto said, still sad.

The girl looked at the sky and saw that it had gotten even darker, "I need to go now.. My parents might look after me.. But let's meet here again soon, alright?" The girl said with a smile.

Naruto didn't say anything, but nodded carefully. "Alright, let's meet here at.. 02:00 PM tomorrow?"

Naruto again nodded, but the girl could see that he was still sad, "And one more thing.." Naruto looked at her, "Be happy… For me?" The girl said and leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Naruto blushed as the girl pulled away and started to run in the direction she came from earlier. "By the way!" The girl yelled, "My name is Sakura!"

"Mine is Naruto!" Naruto yelled back after he came out of his little shock. He had finally got a friend.

* * *

Yeah.. This didn't turn out like I wanted it.. But whatever.. My laptop is constantly turning off, so each time I start it again, something from the story got deleted, and I had to write it again, and I am not THAT good with my memory… Sorry! 


End file.
